Modern inventory systems face increasing demands to efficiently fulfill orders despite increasing complexity and diversity of inventories and orders. Inventory systems, however, often suffer from misplaced, missing, or otherwise incorrect inventory that may lower system throughput, cause unfinished or delayed tasks, and result in unacceptable response times. For example, a certain inventory item may be placed in a wrong location and thus may not be located in order to fulfill an order. As another example, a worker may remove an incorrect inventory item from a location when attempting to fulfill an order. Accordingly, inventory systems face the challenge of effectively controlling inventory in order to meet rising demands.